suitmanflopnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flop Nation: Project Rewind
|episodes= 16 |format=''Survivor'' |location=La Gomera, Canary Islands |seasonrun=January 13, 2019 – |video=Flop Nation Project Rewind (Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }}Project Rewind is the eleventh season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered on January 13, 2019. It is a format adaptation of CBS Survivor, and thus a one-off special edition of the retired Suitman's Survivor series. It features a unique new format known as "Project Rewind", which turns back time to revisit the twists of seasons past since 2013. Who will brave the waves and tides of history to reach the finish line? Production Project Rewind was announced as the first 2019 season of Flop Nation at the opening of applications on December 26, 2018. An eleventh season was confirmed prior to the finale of Rivals on October 28, 2018. It was revealed in a teaser at the reunion of that the season would premiere on January 13, 2019, and later confirmed to be the second Flop Nation season of Survivor, after . The full cast of 24 was announced on January 11, 2019, two days before the season premiered. This season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format Sixteen or more players, split between two or more "tribes", will be pitted against each other in a competition every day for Tribal Immunity, forcing the losing tribe to attend "Tribal Council", where they must vote off one of their own tribemates. Signalling the halfway point in the game, survivors from both tribes come together to live as one, making it to the 'merge'. At this point, players will compete against each other to win Individual Immunity; winning immunity prevents that player from being voted out at Tribal Council. Most players that are voted out after the merge - form the game's "jury". When only two or three people remain, a final Tribal Council is held where the remaining players plead their case to the jury members. The jury then votes for which player should be considered the "Sole Survivor". Current Status Cast } | nowrap|'Ben G.' | 22, Motivational Speaker New York, USA | | | | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Felix L.' | 20, Bank Teller Quebec, Canada | | | | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 16, Student Manchester, UK | | | | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Jayson B.' | 22, Lab Tech North Carolina, USA | | | | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'John B.' | 23, Student Boston, MA | | | | nowrap| | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Leah L.' | 20, Student New Smyrna Beach, FL | | | | nowrap| | 4 |- | | nowrap|'LeQuisha Q.' | 21, Retail Worker Newcastle, UK | | | | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Mike R.' | 19, Group Game Host United States | | | | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Nick B.' | 16, Student South Carolina, USA | | | | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Nick J.' | 20, Retail Manager Michigan, USA | | | | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Nick M.' | 25, Cook New Jersey, USA | | | | nowrap| | 2 |- | | nowrap|'Oli G.' | 23, Dancer Brighton, UK | | | | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Sagar O.' | 25, Student Connecticut, USA | | | | nowrap| | |- | | nowrap|'Alan D.' | 20, Digital Marketer Glasgow, Scotland | | | | nowrap|16th Place 8th Voted Out Episode 7 | 11 |- | | nowrap|'AJ R.' | 24, Data Entry Clerk Utah, USA | | | | nowrap|17th Place 7th Voted Out Episode 6 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Julian W.' | 24, Gas Station Attendant Iowa, USA | | | rowspan=7 | nowrap|18th Place 6th Voted Out Episode 5 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Nolan K.' | 17, Pizza Delivery Guy Michigan, USA | | | nowrap|19th Place 5th Voted Out Episode 5 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Chance W.' | 21, College Student Mississippi, USA Flop Nation: Project Rewind | | | nowrap|20th Place Quit Episode 5 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Sam O.' | 25, Barista Illinois, USA | | | nowrap|21st Place 4th Voted Out Episode 4 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Stoner D.' | 22, Bank Teller Maryland, USA | | rowspan=3 | nowrap|22nd Place 3rd Voted Out Episode 3 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Stuart H.' | 18, Student Texas, USA | | nowrap|23rd Place 2nd Voted Out Episode 2 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Jack W.' | 17, Game Designer Cranford, NJ | | nowrap|24th Place 1st Voted Out Episode 1 | 6 |} Are You Ready To Rewind? Game Summary Elimination Chart } | align="center"| | nowrap align="center"| 9th Voted Out |} Voting History } Sam}} | Chance}} | Nolan}} | Julian}} | AJ}} | Alan}} | TBA}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 6-2 | 4-2-1 | 5-3 | 4-2 | No Vote | 6-2 | 4-3 | 5-3 | 11-3-2 | |- | | Andrea | — | — | | — | — | | — | | | |- | | Anthony | | | — | — | — | — | | — | | — |- | | Ben | — | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | — |- | | Felix | — | — | — | | — | colspan="2"| — | — | | — |- | | James | | | — | — | — | | — | | | |- | | Jayson | — | — | | | — | colspan="2"| — | — | | — |- | | John | — | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | — |- | | Leah | | | — | — | — | — | | | | |- | | nowrap| LeQuisha | — | — | — | — | — | | — | — | | — |- | | Mike | — | — | | — | — | — | | | | |- | | Nick B. | | | — | — | — | | — | | | |- | | Nick J. | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | | |- | | Nick M. | — | — | | — | — | | — | | | |- | | Oli | — | — | — | | — | colspan="2"| — | — | | — |- | | Sagar | — | — | — | — | — | — | | — | | — |- | | Alan | — | — | | | — | colspan="2"| — | | | colspan="1" |- | | AJ | — | — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan="2" |- | | Julian | — | — | | — | — | — | | colspan="3" |- | | Nolan | | | — | — | — | | colspan="4" |- | | Chance | | | — | | | colspan="5" |- | | Sam | — | — | | | colspan="6" |- | | Stoner | — | — | | colspan="7" |- | | Stuart | | | colspan="8" |- | | Jack | | colspan="9" |} Category:Flop Nation Seasons